


Isolated

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, Mammon saves the Day, Poisoning, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: Lucifer decides to show MC a small village he likes to village, but a group of demons slip him some poison and MC has no phone-signal, meaning they have to fend for themselves until Lucifer wakes up
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Isolated

**Author's Note:**

> "Hii, can I ask for something where lucifer wanna show a place a bit more isolate to mc, like there's no cellphone signal and they aren't familiar with the demons around, but at the middle of their thing something went wrong and luci is unconscious. So after some time he wakes up and find mc just crying af while grabbing his clothes and begging him not to die? if you do it please give a very fluffy ending 🥺🥺"- caadosweet2

Waking up early on one of Lucifer’s days off was one of your least favorite things to do. You were used to laying on his chest while he slept to make up for the days he didn’t. So when he excitedly invited you to go to his “secret spot” you couldn’t help but be a bit cranky, but at the same time, your curiosity was piqued. 

He had a chauffeur bring you both somewhere about an hour and a half away. When you got there you saw a small village of demons, some old some young, some laboring it, some relaxing with their neighbors. It was a very quaint and quiet place that had a homey feeling to it the second the door of the car was pulled open. 

“I come here to get away from my brothers since it’s the one place they have yet to find and somehow ruin,” He sighs. You giggle and hug his arm as you both walk toward the farmer’s market.

Making your way through the crowded market for the next couple of hours was one of the best experiences you’d ever had with your boyfriend. It seemed that nobody here really recognized him, so his pride was more relaxed than normal. You both stopped for lunch and were enjoying it outside of the market in a more empty area, away from all the demons who’d been eyeing you curiously. 

“Hey Lucifer we should move here-” You turn to him only to see him out cold with his drink spilled. You get a sense of dread and shake him a bit calling out his name to receive no reply. 

You see some big demon men eyeing you like lunch as you desperately called out to your unconscious boyfriend, pleading for him to open his eyes. You pulled out your DDD and dialed Mammon only for your DDD to announce it had no signal. Panicking you started to shake him more violently as the men stalked closer to the two of you. 

“Ah, I could sense he was strong so I guess we got lucky with that poison.” One of them reaches the two of you and crouches with a look in his eyes that sent chills down your spine. The men all began to cackle and talk about plans of how they’d split you as their meal. Your hearing faded until you could only hear your own heartbeat coming near jumping out of your chest. 

“Please don’t let a silly poison kill you, Luci, you’re stronger than that,” you mutter. His hand twitches in your own as if to tell you he was still there and he could hear your fear. His eyes begin to open back up the slightest bit, but it is obvious he is barely able to move.

One of the men finally makes the first move, reaching out to grab you by the arm. Your panic activates your pact mark with the second oldest of the brothers and before you know it leather wings are spread in front of you and Lucifer. 

“Oi, human where the Devildom are we?!” he never breaks his glare at the men as he addresses you.

“I-I’m actually not sure, Lucifer brought me here but they poisoned him he’s barely able to move!” Sobs shook your body as the second oldest immediately jumped into fighting the lower demons while you cried onto Lucifer’s chest, his hand weakly landing on the back of your head.

“My love, there’s no need to cry, I’m okay just a bit weaker than I’d like to be right now,” You looked up at him as he gave a soft smile. “I promise even if it kills me I’ll stay by your side, for the rest of your mortal life and after.” Regaining his motor abilities, he turned his head to make sure his brother would be alright, only to groan when he saw Mammon was already digging into their unconscious bodies’ pockets for wallets and treasures.

Letting out a nervous laugh Mammon speaks up, “Hey big bro! H-have a nice nap?”


End file.
